Charmed In Hollywood
by Where Butterflys Never Die
Summary: Jade, Tori, and Cat are just typical teenage sisters. Or so they think. What they don't know is that a huge secret will soon be unraveled by the death of someone very close to them. They must learn this secret, and get a handle on it before it gets a handle on them, all the while going to school and studying. Boy as if being a teenage girl wasn't hard enough! Charmed crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name's Victoria, but everyone just calls me "Tori." I go to Hollywood Arts High. I have long chocolate brown hair and doe brown eyes, and I am the middle child of David and Patty.

My eldest sister, her name is Jadelyn, but if you call her that she'll rip your head off. She goes by "Jade." She has raven hair that falls a bit below her shoulders with streaks of blue and pink highlights and green eyes. She is very fierce, even pit-bull's would run for the hills if they had to face her.

Jade is the eldest, and so she feels that she must act as what my youngest sister and I call the "Mama Bird." She is super overprotective of my sister and me. She has a tough reputation, not one for showing compassion or empathy towards anyone except my sister and me.

She has a reputation at the school that is not to be messed with. She is "top dog" of the school, and basically runs it like some popular cheerleader from the movies.

And then there is my youngest sister, Caterina. But we just call her "Cat." She has long brown hair that she just died the color of her favorite dessert, Red Velvet Cupcakes, which falls a bit above her waistline. She has the same colored eyes as me, a rich chocolate brown.

Cat is very spacey. She has the attention span of a squirrel and is obsessed with the fantasy world. She had never outgrown her love for Spongebob or her belief that Unicorns really do exist and that they're romping about in magical forests filled with leprechauns like the one of the Lucky Charms cereal box.

Everyone loves Cat; she is so sweet and childish. It's impossible to get mad at her, or stay mad for long. I mean, seriously, you try it, its absolutely impossible.

* * *

Like I mentioned early, my two sisters and I all attend Hollywood Arts High School. It's the best school ever! It is a special school for teens that have talents, such as singing or dancing. Anything really. It's quite an unusual school, filled with unusual students and teachers, but that's what I love the most about it.

If you ask my sisters or I about our background, you'll get completely different answers. Jade will threaten you with her favorite pair of scissors, which she is obsessed with, and will warn you not to ever bring up the topic again. Cat just sort of shies away from the topic, jumping to something else instead, like Unicorns or random questions like 'Do mirrors work in Outer Space?'

My reaction varies upon whom it was that brought it up. Sometimes I do as Cat does, and try my best to change the topic. However, if the person keeps bugging me about it or the person who asked was my best friend, I would spill my guts faster then a man who just went on a roller coaster after eating fifty cheeseburgers.

Well, my past is pretty screwed up. It used to be my sisters, my mother and my father. We were a happy family; there was no abuse or anything. But it all changed one certain Tuesday.

I was around four at the time. Cat was about one and Jade was seven years of age. I remembered playing with my dolls, and my mother came to say goodbye. She kissed my forehead, walked out the door, and I never saw her again.

No one knows what happened to her. She was found at the bottom of a lake. Jade was there when they zipped her dead body up in a big black body bag, and had been scarred ever since.

My father, David, walked out on us a couple of years later. He was still very upset about my mother's death. I remember the day, but vaguely. I remember it was my birthday, and he had bought me a brand new Cuddle Me Cathy doll. I still have it, it's propped up on my shelf. I remember two voices yelling back and forth, and then my father walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He has yet to walk back through the door.

We now live with my grandmother, who we call "Grams." Wow, a lot of nicknames in this family, huh? I love her a lot; she is like a second mother to me. I love to help her cook dinner. There are some things that I catch her cooking, but whenever I ask what it is she simply tells me she is just keeping her hands busy, and then jumps to a different topic such as how my day went at school.

My eldest sister never forgave my father for that night. She strongly dislikes him, Jade would say hate…but hate is a strong word that I hardly like to use. She thinks its horrible how he walked out on his three daughters, at a time who needed him the most. And I cannot agree more.

Although, unlike Jade, Cat and I do not hate our father. I wish he would come back, but the chances decrease more and more with each sun that sets. Cat however still has hope that he will return. She is a huge optimist.

But other then that, I always believed we had a fairly normal life.

My name is Tori Vega, and I never expected what was soon about to come our way.

* * *

**A/N: And…that is Chapter One! :D I hope it was long enough and that is was good, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I combined two of my most favorite shows ever, Charmed and Victorious. I hope you leave reviews! Leave suggestions! Anything, plot suggestions, character suggestions, couple pairing suggestions *wiggles eyebrows* But anyways yah leave a review and have a supertastic day! :D**


	2. The Demon In The Window

Thanks SO much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means SO much to me! :D  
CharmedFan02: Thanks so much! And LOVE your username! X3

spiderwriter: Thanks so much!

iAmDaEkErThAnBlAcK: Thanks! And here is the next chapter! :)

I was sleeping peacefully, when a loud annoying sound woke me up. Now, you may be thinking it's the sound of my alarm clock, but nope, that voice belongs to my sister.

"Tori!," Jade called, "Come on we're going to be late for school!" she called up the stairway, her voice drifting into my room. I groaned as I pulled the covers off of my body and stretched before heading to my closet.

I opened the closet door that was plastered with pictures such as Jennifer Lawrence from "The Hunger Games," and "Adele." I picked out a pink blouse with a black belt buckle around the middle, along with faded skinny jeans and brown Ugg boots.

"Tori!" Jade called, sounding somewhat irritated. "I'm Coming, I'm coming! Geeze hold your horses Jade!" I called back as I quickly ran down the stairs, jumping the last two. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Hello Sweetie." A voice said, and I smiled as I recognized the voice. "Morning Grams!" I said as I took a bite from the crispy red apple, spraying bits of apple juice, making it drip down my chin.

My Grandmother laughed and shook her head when watching. I noticed she was cooking something, but it didn't smell like ordinary food. "What are ya making Grams?" I asked her, leaning over her shoulder to see what was inside the pot.

"Oh, just keeping my hands busy is all." Grams tells me. I furrow my eyebrows together, giving her a look. She almost always replies with that, and after I while I'm now growing suspicious.

As I opened my mouth to say something, Jade's voice interrupted. "Tori! Come on we gotta go!" I sigh, kissing Grams on the cheek and saying a "Goodbye."

I walk up to see Jade and Cat, who are standing by the door, their backpacks hung over their shoulders. "Hallelujah she's here! Finally!" Jade says while throwing her hands towards the sky for dramatic effect. I smile and roll my eyes. "Alright. Alright lets go already." I mutter, walking out the door before they have a chance to mock me anymore.

Cat and Jade run after me, slowing down they're pace once they reach me. It was a bright sunny day, not too unusual for California. We chat about small girly things such as clothes, and picking on Jade since she has a crush on a certain boy, Beck Oliver.

We soon arrive at the school and go our separate ways, seeing as how we all have different classes first hour. I have math, I know, fun right? Sarcasm aside, I sigh as I walk through the door, taking my seat by the window. I love this seat, because I can always look out into the outside world, it's a great distracter from class.

The musical bell rings, echoing through out the small classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Mac, walks in, muttering a apology for her tardiness, even though she was only tardy by about three to four seconds.

She goes to the whiteboard, picking up a black expo marker and writing down an algebra problem. I paid attention for around ten minutes before turning my gaze to the window. I sighed, resting my head in my hand as I watched what was going on in the outside world.

There was not much happening, a few cars zooming by now and then and clouds moving slowly across the bright blue sky. I was about to turn back to the board when something caught my eye.

It was human shaped, so at first I believed it was just a man out for a morning walk. But that theory vanished within seconds as he turned to me. His skin was the shade of ketchup, a dark red. His pupils were dilated, making his whole eye seem black. He had markings on his eye, like the ones on the KISS band. His ears were pointed at the tips.

I held back a fearful scream as he turned fully towards me, his cold black eyes boring into my chocolate brown ones. He lifted a finger, and talon-like claws pointed in my direction before vanishing with the wind.

I froze with terror in my seat. What the heck did I just see? Did I just imagine this…? No, no that just couldn't be, it was real alright, what ever the heck it was I saw. My eyes never left the window, as if glued there as different scenarios and theories raced throughout my head.

The musical bell soon rang again, startling me as I jumped in my seat. I sighed, shaking my head trying to clear it. I gathered my math books and binders and tucked them away in my backpack. I had to catch up with Jade and Cat, I had to tell them.

And…there is chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, and please keep leaving reviews! I absolutely LOVE them! Oh, and favs and follows could never harm anyone, right? ;)


	3. Questioning and Guys

**Oh my! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much!**

**The Night's Oath: Thanks! Yeah both shows are pretty epic x3**

**spiderwriter: I shall! X3 And don't worry they will soon enough! Haha**

**: Clarity23: haha aww thanks! C: XD**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

I was walking rather frantically through the hallways that were ore traffic filled then a highway on a Monday morning. My eyes were frantically looking around for any sight of my sisters, Jade or Cat.

His image was still burned into my memory. It looked like something you would see on 'Lost Tapes.' I was almost sure that he was not human….he couldn't have been.

I winced as I felt myself collide into another body. I fell back, as did the person I had just bumped into. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" I squeaked out, getting prepared for what was about to be verbally dished out at me.

You see, I am the High-School's official geek. I was very smart, and a bit of a book worm, and apparently that is not "Popularity potential."

Usually Jade is there, so if someone makes a comment like "Move out of the way, geek!" she is on them like a fly on dung. She threatens them with her newest pair of scissors, and they usually run in fear.

But, I was surprised at his reaction. He shot me a cute smile, and I could see his dimples. "Hey, no really it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going either." He says as we both pick up the sprawled out papers.

"I'm Jeremy." He introduces after around thirty seconds of picking up papers. He had short fluffy brown hair and dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He smiles and hands mine to me, and I do the same with his. "Thanks," I say, "And I'm Tori." I introduce.

He smiled and nodded his head, "I know. Your in my vocals class. You have an amazing voice," he complimented making me blush. He must have noticed this because his smile grew even wider.

"Uh, thanks," I manage to sputter out. He smiled and nodded. "Your not to bad yourself," I complimented and his dark brown eyes sparkled at my words. "

"So, Tori, would you like to uh…maybe, go on a date with me sometime?" He asks, and I'm a bit surprised at how sheepish his voice sounded. I immediately nodded, "Of course! I mean, uh, sure, I'd love too…" I say and he gives a small laugh.

"Okay" He tears a sheet of paper from his notebook and scribbles something down, then hands the teared sheet of paper to me. I looked at it and noticed a number on it. His number. I gave a huge smile.

"Call me sometime," he says before walking away. I stand there, papers still in hand, completely swoon. I then jumped back, remembering what I had to do in the first place.

Stuffing the notes back in my backpack and the sheet of paper in my pocket, I continue my search for my sisters. After around two minutes of looking, I see them by the Wahoo Punch vending machine. I ran to them.

"Jade, Cat." I greeted, a bit out of breath from running. Wow, I really need to work out more. They turn to me, "Hi Tori!" Cat squealed and hugged me. The girl had always been a hugger.

"Hey Tor," Jade greeted me, her signature smirk plastered onto her pale pink lips. I sigh and look at them, bracing myself for what I had to tell them.

"Guys, I have to tell you something…," I tell them, and they're looks turn from happy to curiosity. "What is it Tori?" Cat asked, playing with the ends of her red velvet hair. I sighed and swallowed hard.

What if they didn't believe me? What if they thought I was crazy? Or lying? What if they did believe me, what would happen from then?

"I was in Algebra," I begin, "I wasn't paying much attention to the lesson." I say earning a strict look from Jade like when a child said they did not do their homework.

"I was looking out of the window and I…saw…something." I say. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, shifting my backpack into a different position.

"It….it looked like a man. But, his skin was red, like the color of Cat's hair but darker," I say gesturing towards Cat's hair and she places her hands on her head with a pout. "He had dark marking around his eyes like from those rock bands Jade likes. And…and he had fangs! And his eyes….they were black, all black."

I look up into their faces, a bit afraid of the reactions I would get. Jade had a disbelieving look, but looked concerned as well. Cat looked terrified, like a little kid who believed there was a monster in they're closet. She let out a small whimper and clung to Jade's arm.

Cat looked up at me, "Maybe he was going to a Halloween costume party!" she squeaks. "In the middle of January?" I question back, and her gaze falls back onto the tiled floor.

Jade looked from me to Cat then back to me again. "Tori," she began, "Lets not over react just yet. We don't know, he could have been in costume for a video or a play for all we know." She said. I sighed, she did have a point there.

"Lets not do anything drastic." Jade said. "Lets just leave the whole topic for now, but Tori if you see him again let us know okay? And we'll talk to Grams." She says and I give a nod, letting her know that I was listening and that I understood. The musical bell rang, and we all made our different ways to class.

Jade, Cat and I were walking home. We were chatting and then I decided to bring up another event that had happened today.

"Guys!" I squeak, catching the attention of my sisters. "I almost forgot to tell you! I was asked out today by none other then Jeremy Evans!" I squeak excitedly, earning a squeal of happiness from Cat and a scowl from Jade.

"Tori I don't know if you should date him…" she mutters disapprovingly. "He's a player. He just jumps from one girl to the next. I don't trust him with you." She says at which I frown at.

"But Jade!," I whine, "He's _Jeremy Evans_! Like, the hottest guy to ask me out! Not to mention the only!" I say muttering the last part at which Jade gives me a sympathetic look.

"Tori," she begins, "You are amazing. And the boys who don't ask you out are just too afraid because they don't want to be turned down by a beautiful, amazing, talented girl." She says and I give a weak smile at her false words.

"I just, I don't want to see you with someone that could end up hurting you." She tells me and I gave a sigh. "Jade, please let me date him! Please?" I beg using my best puppy dog look, pouting out my lip and coquettishly batting my eyelashes. She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Alright fine," she says and I squeal happily, "But if he hurts you in any way I will kill him." She says in a plain and simple tone of voice.

"Thanks Jadey!" I squeak, using Cat's nickname for Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, at which I chuckled at.

"Jade? Can I date?" Cat asks, and Jade looks over at Cat. "Heck no, your still way to young and innocent." Jade states at which I give a nod of agreement and Cat gives a pout.

"Pooey"

* * *

We were up at the doorstep, still talking and laughing. Jade took out her key and unlocked the door to the Manor. I walked in behind Jade and Cat.

"Grams! We're home!" I called, giving a confused look when I didn't get a response back.

"Grams?"

The only answer was a loud bang sounding from upstairs….

"GRAMS!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! XD Okay…1…2…3…Review! :D**


	4. An Unexpected Turn

_We were up at the doorstep, still talking and laughing. Jade took out her key and unlocked the door to the Manor. I walked in behind Jade and Cat._

_"Grams! We're home!" I called, giving a confused look when I didn't get a response back._

_"Grams?"_

_The only answer was a loud bang sounding from upstairs…._

_"GRAMS!"_

* * *

Jade immediately brushed past me, bolting up the stairs. I followed after her, only after telling a petrified Cat to stay there. I ran up, stopping in the doorway of my grandmothers room in shock. Grams was laying there, a pool of crimson red liquid underneath her. Her eyes were closed, and Jade was shaking her arm, frantically trying to get her to wake up.

"Tori call 911!" Jade yelled, still trying to get Grams to wake up. I just stood there, frozen in shock. I couldn't move, I felt as if I was paralyzed. "Now!" Boomed Jade's voice.

Flinching at the tone of her voice, I complied to what Jade told me. I pulled my pearphone out from my pocket, and with a shaky hand dialed 911.

"911 What is your emergency?" Came a calm voice of a woman from the other end.

"I-I need help…"

"What is your emergency?"

"My-My Grandmother is hurt!"

"Hold on, we are tracking the call. Am ambulance is on the way, I need you to stay on the phone with me, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

* * *

I sighed as I impatiently tapped my foot against the white tiled floor of the hospital. I looked up at the wall clock to see what the time was. Fifteen minutes past four. Around an hour since the accident happened.

I looked to see how my sisters were doing. Jade had an unreadable expression on her face, which did not surprise me. Jade had never been one to show too much emotion, she was always the strong one of us.

Cat, however, had no problem expressing her emotions. Tears ran down her cheeks and tiny sniffles and hiccups sounded from the small red head. Jade draped an arm over her, pulling her close and whispering soothing words into her ear.

Jade's aquamarine eyes looked up, boring into my chocolate brown ones. She outstretched her free arm, sending me a soft smile. I complied to her silent request and ran into the other chair, curling up into her side and clinging to her, the black fabric of her clothing scrunching underneath my hands.

"Vega?"

Jade, Cat and I looked up when hearing our last name called out. "Yes?" Jade said, still keeping her gentle hold on Cat and I.

A woman stepped forward. Her long black hair reached down to her waist, her emerald green eyes glimmering with sympathy. Sympathy...oh no…please no this can't mean…

"I'm, I'm so sorry for your loss.."

My jaw dropped in utter shock. No, this can't be true. This is…this is a prank! Yes, just some horrible, horrible prank. Come on, where are the television cameras?

"No," My eldest sisters voice sliced through my thoughts like a knife. "No, your lying. You have to be lying. You think that this sick joke is funny?" she growled.

The woman gave us an apologetic look and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is not a joke." She said. "If you want you can visit her one last time, then we will help you with the funeral arrangements."

All of this slowly began to sink in. My grandmother was dead. Dead. Never coming back. Just like my mother. A sob escaped me as I brought a trembling hand to my mouth, trying to muffle my sobs. I couldn't cry. Not here. I had to be strong.

I looked over my shoulder, blinking back tears. Cat let out a petrified squeal and jumped up, running down the hallway. "Cat!" I called after her. Jade sighed, "I will work the funeral arrangements out later." She said, murmuring an 'excuse me' as she brushed past the Doctor and after Cat.

I looked down at my hands as reality seeped in, as much as I hated it to. The doctor tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up to see her handing a clip board towards me. "I need you to sign this," she says handing me a pen.

I bit down on my lip and nodded, taking the pen from her hand and writing down my name on the 'Sign Here' line, handing the clip board and the pen back to her. "Thanks," she said as she put the pen back in her shirt pocket. "Your Grandmothers body will be held in the morgue until the funeral arrangements are set." She said, and I nodded my head. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said before walking away.

I drew in a few breaths, trying to calm myself down. Wait a minute…Cat! Jade! I forgot about them! I winced at my stupidity as I jumped out of the plastic blue waiting chair and darted down the hallway, murmuring small 'excuse me's' and 'I'm sorry's' as I ran.

Not seeing them anywhere in the hospital wing, I ran out the door. Chocolate brown eyes scanned over the surroundings of the outside patio. I looked over to see a small bench where Jade and Cat were sitting and immediately rushed over to them.

"Jade! Cat! Are you two alright?" It was a dumb question to ask, of course. How could they be alright when our grandmother had just died? "Yeah, Tori, fine." Jade says in a voice that lacked emotion. Cat looked up from Jade's shoulder where her face had been buried in, "Can we go home now?" she asked, her voice sounding more like it belonged to a field mouse then a teenaged girl.

I nodded and pulled out my Pearphone, dialing in a number. "Who are you calling?" Cat asked. "A Taxi." I replied.

The ride home was mainly silent. The only sounds were the background noise was the faint murmur of the radio playing a song and the sound of Cat's quiet sniffling. I looked over, Cat was sitting in the middle and Jade over to the right. She was staring out the window, the lights of the city dancing off of her expressionless aquamarine eyes.

I sighed and looked back down at my hands. I was worried for Jade. She felt that she needed to be the strong one for us, and in her case that meant showing no emotion. But shouldn't she know that it is even stronger _to_ show emotion?

Jade needs to know that its okay to break down. That its okay to let a tear fall. Because it's normal, and it's healthy. But what is not healthy is bottling up all of your emotions inside, not daring to express one of them. I would need to talk with her later.

* * *

The taxi pulled into our neighborhood and out front of the house. I pulled out a twenty dollar bill from my wallet and handed it to the man before climbing out of the cab and walking inside along with Jade and Cat.

"Jade?" I said, catching Jade's attention as she turned to look at me. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask. She paused for a minute before raising her shoulders in a loose shrug. "Uh, sure." She said. I smiled and grabbed her wrist, walking up to my bedroom and shutting the door.

"Talk." I spoke, making Jade squint her eyes at me in confusion. "What?" she said, leaning back against the wall. "Talk." I said again. "Jade, it's okay to cry. It's not healthy to keep all of those emotions bottled up inside. Please, I'm here. You can talk to me."

Jade sighed and shook her head, but I could see the tears swimming in her eyes. "No," she said, her voice wobbly. "I can't. I have to stay strong for you and Cat." She said.

"But don't you get it? You _are_ strong. You are the strongest person I know. And crying or telling your feeling doesn't change that one bit. Jade, please…" And that's when she broke down. Tears spilled freely from her eyes as she hid her face in her hands. I walked over, wrapping my arms around her in a comforting hug, murmuring soothing words into her ear like Grams had done for me whenever I was feeling upset.

"T-Tori….Don't tell Cat about this…okay..?" Jade stuttered out. I nodded and looked down. Image was everything to her, especially in front of me and Cat. She didn't want Cat to think of her as weak. I sighed, I wish she knew that it was not weak to let a few tears shed every once in a while or let someone know how you are feeling.

We just stood like that, me holding her as her sobs soon turned into soft hiccups. She soon pulled away, wiping her hands under her eyes at her smudged mascara.

I walked down the stairs with Jade behind me. I looked over and saw Cat sitting on the floor, an old board in front of her. "Cat what are you up too?" I asked as I walked over towards her.

"Its an old spirit board," Cat answered, her doe brown eyes never leaving the board. "Maybe I can talk….maybe I can talk to Grams…." She said in a weak whisper. I looked over to Jade who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Cat, honey, please that's not going to work…it's an old prop board. Just… come on, I'll order a pizza." Jade said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving a shocked and hurt Cat behind.

"Tori? You believe me that this will work, right?" Came Cat's innocent sounding voice. I turned over to look at her and sighed. "I don't know Cat.." I said before following Jade.

I was just about to enter the kitchen when I heard Cat call my name and Jade's, and we both ran back to her. "What? What is it?" Spoke Jade and I at the same time.

"The pointer! It moved!" Cat squealed. Jade and I both exchanged skeptical looks before turning back to Cat, who was grabbing a notepad and a pen. I was about to turn around when I myself saw the pointer move and gave a small shriek.

Jade and I stared at the board in pure shock and horror as we watched the pointer move from letter to letter. It soon stopped, and Cat turned to show us what was written. On the notepad spelled, 'Attic'

"Attic?" Jade scoffed. "What could be in there?" I pondered aloud. Cat stood up, "I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out." She said as she walked over to the staircase.

"What could be in the attic?" I asked. Jade scoffed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but I know that it's probably nothing. We could never get the door to it open anyways," she said as she walked into the kitchen, probably to order pizza.

I sighed, but followed Cat. A storm had started outside, and it was actually quite scary. Like a scene out of the horror movies that Jade loves so much.

Cat and I approached the door. I moved forward and tugged on it. But nothing. It wouldn't even budge. I went to go downstairs when I heard a creaking sound behind me. I turned around to see that the attic door was open.

Cat didn't hesitate for a moment as she let out an excited squeal and bolted forward into the room. I carefully followed after her, pulling my phone out from my pocket and turning on my flashlight app.

"Tori, come look at this." Cat said. I walked over to her to see her standing in front of some big book. "What is that?" I ask, looking at the book and blowing away dust from the cover. "Book of Shadows…" I murmur. "It's a Wicca book!"

Cat ignored what I said and flipped it open to the first page. "Oh, look! A poem!" Cat squealed before reading the words on the page.

"Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power"

"Cat! That wasn't a poem! It was a spell!" I said, now inwardly freaking out. There was a book of witch spells in our attic, and now Cat just read the spell from it.

What did it mean? Was there something that she had never told us? I swallowed hard, shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts. Nothing is going to happen. I'm just over reacting…

…Right?

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much! I'm glad your liking the story! What do you wanna see in this story? Leave a review and I might put it in! :D_

_Oh, and a fav or a follow never harmed no body no how :3_


End file.
